Munitions are getting smarter in guidance and in target detection. Conventional high-end munitions currently utilize electronics to detect target impact. These electronics detect that the munition has entered the target, detect voids within the target, and differentiate types of targets.
This target analysis and function mode determination is an important part of optimization of target effects. Conventional electronic systems on these conventional high-end munitions accomplish the optimization of target effects by utilizing on-board microprocessors that monitor accelerometers. The accelerometers comprise a precise weight that loads a piezo device such as a piezoelectric or piezoresistive element upon acceleration. This piezo device generates an electrical signal that the on-board microprocessor can read. The microprocessor uses the generated electrical signal to determine when to function the munition; i.e., when to initiate an explosion of the munition.
Although this technology has proven to be useful, it would be desirable to present additional improvements. The conventional technique for determining target type is, due to cost, currently limited to high-end munitions. The high-cost of the conventional technique is primarily due to the cost of the one or more accelerometers used in target analysis and function mode determination.
Additional conventional bunker munitions use a fixed time delay element in the fuze. The fuze initiates the warhead of the bunker munition some fixed time after impacting a target. The delay time is predetermined for optimal performance against earth and timber bunkers; however, this predetermined delay time is too long for targets such as a building. In some cases, the munition may enter and exit the building before the warhead explodes, rendering the warhead ineffective.
Thus, there is need for a system and method for an electronic target discrimination for a shoulder fired munition. The need for such a system has heretofore remained unsatisfied.